


The Dark Room

by Shanksy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The dates do not match up with the real days of 2039 because it just would not work, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanksy/pseuds/Shanksy
Summary: In a world where Connor and Hank are trying to start their new life in a new and much tamer city, a world of troubles are inflicted on the two detective lovers. The boundaries of human capability and the space-time continuum are crossed when Max Caulfied enters the picture and Connor and Hank have to figure out exactly what's going on with the town of Arcadia Bay.





	1. To All of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first AO3 FanFic I've done but not the first-ever, I haven't written in a while so I'm a bit rusty. This will most likely be re-written so I can be 100% happy with it and add more character and environment detail.

_I cry sometimes walking around my own place_

_Wondering why she cries sometimes_

_Talking about her own place_

_Somewhere around the mountains_

_No one could dry her fountain_

_Till she got tired to complain_

**OCTOBER 4TH 2039**

Hank upturned the collar of his brown leather jacket and tried to enclose the fabric around himself, silently cursing his thin Knights of the Black Death t-shirt for not feeling warm enough in the artificial breeze. As he stared out at the rounded windows at a tranquil blue sky, he could feel the irony of witnessing such a beautiful bright view in such a sombre, sterile space.

“I hate these metal death traps,” Hank grumbled, trying to conceal a shudder. “They could at least turn off the air con, I mean I’m a shiver away from hypothermia.”

A those words the android beside him turned and took a hold of his hands, something Hank was quite used to but he knew this wasn’t just a sweet gesture. It seemed more like when the doctor tells you to turn your head and cough.

“Connor, I’m just exaggerating—. I just don’t know why we couldn’t drive there, at least we’d have Sumo with us right now. I mean for God’s sake you can bring a freaking chihuahua on board but a loyal Saint Bernard? No, of course not that’s—.”

“Hank, he’s 170 pounds—.” Connor interjected, moving his hands from Hanks and prepared to explain the importance of abiding by safety regulations on an airplane but he was interrupted by a sarcastic Hank.

“Are you fat-shaming my dog, Connor? It’s bad enough you changed his chicken chew treats to some cabbage-quinoa mess, which you’re probably fine with but those of us who can’t turn off our sense of smell are suffering from 170 pound dog farts…” Hank continued to complain and Connor allowed him to vent, turning his body to face the lieutenant, scanning over the males face. “He’s just as civilised as you are. You both put the same amount of crap in your mouths.”

Connor noticed the slight way his lips pulled up in a devilish smirk that told the android he was simply joking. “Firstly, this airline allows dogs up to 70 pounds and Sumo exceeds that by a vast margin. Hank, I assure you the pet air travel company I chose has an excellent reputation, I wouldn’t put Sumo in danger. Secondly, those chicken chew treats contain several harmful ingredients, including maltodextrin. And lastly, the last thing I put in my mouth was…”

“Alright, alright, let’s keep it clean. Jesus Christ Connor, we’re not joining the mile-high club just yet.” Hank shook his head, a flush of crimson creeping up his neck. Connor wasn’t sure of what the mile-high club was but had never heard Hank mention it before or knew of any pre-existing memberships to such a club. Before Connor could question the reference the amusement on Hank’s face was once again clouded with concern. Connor scanned over his face, noticing the way his brows knit together in worry, his body language reeked of apprehension. His eyes were fixed on the seat in front of him, his jaw was tense and as the android’s eyes followed down the human male’s body, he saw Hanks fingers tightly gripping the arm rest, so much so that his knuckles were white.

Connor chose to take a comforting approach, “Oregon will be a new start. I know it might be hard moving away from Detroit, especially during this month but this is what you wanted, Hank.” Connor placed his hand on Hank’s shoulder and watched as the older man took a deep breath. “You wanted to get away from the overabundance of technology and the town we’re going to will suit that criteria well. In fact, I have a plethora of interesting facts about the city we’re moving to. It is one of the few cities left in the United States of America that have opted out of President Warren’s Live for the Future initiative, so it is much like living in the age of the early 2000’s. It was originally inhabited by Native Americans but now as the town heavily relies on the influence from the Prescott family it has strayed from those origins somewhat. The Prescott family are a wealthy family who have enhanced and rejuvenated the town, even funding the police department to an extent…”

“Wealthy family, huh?” Hank let out a hearty sigh and rested his head back against the leather headrest with a soft thump. “As long as I don’t have to deal with another rich kid with a manbun then I don’t care who takes care of the town.”

Connor ignored the comments and attempted to continue, “They have introduced a famous photographer into their known college and the town has only one recent disappearance since—.”

“Connor, can you just…” Hank huffed and took another deep breath before giving Connor’s thigh a gentle pat. “I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but I think I just need to sleep and pretend like none of this is even happening right now.”

Hank grew up in Detroit. It wasn’t going to be easy leaving the memories behind. He was there to see the progression of technology, from the first smartphone to the now revolutionary androids living amongst human beings. He was there to contribute to the formation of what he used to think was the best law enforcement team in the Midwest. However, it was also Detroit that homed his complete mental breakdown when his pride and joy was ripped from this Earth. It was Detroit that made him feel that his piddly-ass problems didn’t matter because he was replaceable. However, it was Detroit that brought hope to his heart when he thought that all was lost. It was going to be hard for Hank to come to terms with him leaving but it needed to be done, they had to start a new chapter in life. The force was more than happy to see the two off, they all believed it would be better for Hank, even Gavin Reed gave them a goodbye card although Hank saw it more like a good riddance card. Captain Fowler was even able to pull a few strings and get them both some connections on the Oregon Police Force. The small-town cops were eager to get a drug-busting lieutenant from Detroit, one that came with his own android, but they were getting a shaggy haired 53-year-old with a twink android who just couldn’t leave him alone. Either way it was going to be an experience for both parties.

The non-stop flight of one hour and forty-nine minutes felt like an eternity to Connor as he calculated his time to arrive, watched an in-flight movie called Clueless that he knew Hank would have ridiculed and once that was finished he settled for watching Hank drool on his lapel. He didn’t mind the sleeping male so much; he was used to it by now. Their relationship had been a shock to them both but as it bloomed a few comfortable traits developed, one of which was Hank using Connor’s sturdy shoulder like a memory foam pillow. It was time for Connor to disturb the drooling mans sleep and he gently nudged him awake.

“Hank, they should be making an announcement soon as we are about to land.” Connor said as he moved a few stray strands of hair that had fallen across the Hanks face.

Hank only grunted and folded his arms across his chest. Connor wasn’t sure if that frustrated grunt was from his nap being disturbed or the reality that he was officially out of his hometown of Detroit. Nevertheless, the journey wasn’t over yet.

A flight attendant soon made an announcement on the speaker that prompted Hank to wipe the drool from his mouth and rest his head back against the black leather seats. “Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Portland International Airport. Local time is 4:44 and the temperature is 63° Fahrenheit. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened…” Connor looked over at Hank to ensure he had not unfastened his seatbelt in silent protest and was reassured when he saw that the man hadn’t made a move. “…We would like to thank you for joining us on the journey and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again the near future…”

“You wish.” Hank scoffed, quickly unfastening his seatbelt. Connor shook his head and stretched over the older man to secure his seatbelt once again. “I thought deviants were hot for rule breaking?”

Connor gave Hank a look that could only mean ‘don’t test me’ before he quickly diverted the conversation. “I have already booked the car to rent for the drive from Portland to Arcadia Bay. It should take no longer than 1 hour taking a rest stop of fifteen minutes into account.” Connor didn’t need to look at Hank to know that he was rolling his eyes at the organised androids list.

Portland was the closest major city to Arcadia Bay and was actually Hank’s first choice when they decided on moving to Oregon, however, after Connor’s lengthy research all signs pointed to Arcadia Bay being destined for the couple. It was now or never, no reason to delay their destiny.

**** 

It wasn’t long before Hank and Connor disembarked and were in the company of their boy – Sumo. The Saint Bernard looked happy to be back with his loving owners, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as Hank took the time to pat the good dog. Connor attached the leash to Sumo and gave him a firm scratch behind his ears which was much appreciated by the dog.

Hank smiled down at Sumo, “Don’t worry, buddy. Next time we’re all getting on a plane together or not at all.”

Connor scowled at Hank, “He was with—.”

“The best pet air travel company with an excellent reputation.” Hank mimicked. “Yeah, I got it, Connor.”

Connor kept the scowl and marched off ahead of Hank, a firm grasp on Sumo’s leash as Hank trailed after him making a half-arsed attempt at an apology.

Before long the shoe was on the other foot with Hank scowling at Connor as he looked from the android to the bright red mini hatchback. “What the fuck is this, Connor?”

Connor simply smiled smugly and sauntered to the car to help Sumo get inside. “This was all they had available.” He said matter-of-factly, he would have felt bad for getting a car that he knew Hank would disapprove of if Hank hadn’t made fun of him only moments ago.

“Next time I choose the car rental company.” He huffed, getting into the drivers’ seat and slamming the door on the way inside. He put the key in the ignition and let out an exaggerated groan. “Hear that? That’s the engine, it sounds like Sumo’s stomach after eating those cabbage treats.”

Sumo seemed to bark in agreement as Connor went to the passenger seat beside Hank. “Don’t agree with him, Sumo. The engine sounds fine and those treats are delicious.”

“Says the person who can’t and won’t eat.” Hank chortled. “This car is just nothing like my—.”

Connor only had to press one button to silence Hank. Seat warmers. Connor sat with the same smug smile on his face as he listened to the peaceful sound of silence as Hank drove to their new home.

It was a while of driving in silence, the scenery of Oregon feeling like a foreign land in comparison to the new age of Detroit. With the lack of his CD’s Hank resorted to the radio. He fiddled with the radio until a faint song came on. “What kind of crap is this?” he mumbled as he tried to switch to the next station, but his hand was quickly swatted away by Connor’s. Up until then Connor hadn’t exhibited much of an interest in music, only fondness and amusement when he would watch Hank try to dance to heavy metal music but there was something about that song.

“Wait, I think I like this one…” Connor said closing his eyes as he listened intently to the song. He was able to detect which song it was, a small piece of information coming up in his vision. “Title: To All of You. Artist: Syd Matters.”

“What kind of group is called Syd Matters?” Hank complained “Can’t we put on something a little more—.” His words faded into nothing as he glanced at Connor’s face, listening to the music at peace and decided to end his griping. He settled for mumbling, “Of course, you develop a music taste that’s the complete opposite to mine.”

Hank couldn’t help but keep glancing at Connor as the music played in the background.

_‘Welcome to Arcadia Bay’ _


	2. Crosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcadia Bay seems to have more to offer than a peaceful life for Hank and Connor but are they up for the challenge that Arcadia presents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 2 is here and I've officially done more work on this story than I have for my actual university work. Priorities! This was supposed to be a part of the first chapter but instead, I made it separate so each chapter isn't too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this minor twist that can add a new element to this story.

_Disturbing silence_

_Darkens your sight_

_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_

_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now_

The sea breeze hit Connor as the car door swung open and the smell of the salt permeating the air and assaulting Connor’s senses. His eyes were still closed and as he opened them, he took in all his surroundings. Connor’s eyes fell to the large garage door in front of the car, it was joined onto a Cape Cod architecturally designed home. He looked a bit further to his right and saw Hank standing at the opened passenger side door.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” Hank said, extending his hand out to help Connor out of the car. Connor took the helping hand, despite not needing it. “You woke up just in time to help with the bags.”

Connor was confused, he only closed his eyes for a moment, he was not human, so he had no need for sleep, but it was as if he shutdown without knowing. “I wasn’t sleeping. I’m not sure what happened…I was just…” Connor’s LED flashed yellow, signifying an obstruction in his mental processing. He wasn’t quite sure what happened, and it wasn’t normal for him.

Hank gripped Connor’s shoulders, a firm but comforting clasp that grounded the android. “Con, calm down. That’s what some people call feeling the music. You just…I don’t know, zoned out. I guess that kind of music really is your thing, don’t get so—.”

Hank stopped short and stared over Connor’s shoulder at a figure approaching. Connor spun around defensively to confront the intruder but was faced with a badge and Connor recognised the face from his research into the Arcadia Bay Police Department. He just wasn’t sure why she had come to their new home.

“Gentlemen, Chief Murphy” she declared, introducing herself as she stepped towards the two men. “We have some things to discuss.”

****

“I haven’t been in this town for two minutes and I’m already getting a talking to by the chief of police.” Hank grumbled as he stepped over Sumo who lay spread out in front of their ‘brand new’ couch and took a seat. That was Hank’s main request new furniture with their new home, he was set on replacing the old memories. The memories that haunted him but no matter what they’d always be engraved in his mind.

“Some things don’t change” Connor replied with a small smile as he took the seat next to Hank, reflexively dodging a playful punch on the shoulder.

Chief Murphy sat opposite Hank in an armchair, but her eyes were on Connor. “Fascinating…I haven’t seen one in person but of course, I have heard so much about them on the news and the new legislations have been making headlines.” She turned her gaze back to Hank. “So it decided to stay as your partner in the force despite gaining free will.”

“Call him ‘it’ again and—.”

Connor quickly cleared his throat to stop the raging lieutenant. “What he means is – Yes, I chose to stay as his partner despite becoming deviant.” Connor responded, taking her choice of words for ignorance while Hank quietly stewed in his own frustration.

“I don’t mean to offend; I am genuinely curious. When Jeffery called and told us that you were interested in living in Arcadia Bay of all places, I was incredibly excited for this opportunity.” She smiled. “We may be a small city and you may think we live in the dark ages, but our minds are just as forward-thinking as yours…Well, maybe not yours.” She gestured at Connor who silently agreed.

“Listen, Chief, don’t get me wrong we’re grateful for this welcome wagon but we’ve got a lot of unpacking to do.” Hank said, plastering on a fake smile which Connor viewed as Hank trying to be courteous. He could have easily told the Police Chief to go screw herself. Hank stood, ready to show his superior to the door but she made no move to stand.

“Lieutenant Anderson, Jefferey did warn me that you can be…a challenge. I know that this is your first day in town, but I have a proposition for you and the andr— Connor. Arcadia Bay used to be a very safe and reliable town but recently we have been having issues. Issues that have gone unexamined due to restraints from our cities founder. I cannot get into the reasons behind this but a recent disappearance has gone unexplored and I believe if we don’t get to the bottom of this then we’re going to see a lot worse.”

“Great, it sounds like we’re already stepping straight into some major problems. What do you want us to do?” Hank huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

Connor directly looked at the Chief. “You want us to investigate what happened to Rachel Amber.”

“Rachel Amber?” Hank questioned, raising his brow. “Anyone want to fill me in?”

“I tried to tell you earlier” Connor stated sassily “Rachel Amber was dated missing on Monday 22nd of April—”

“April? It’s October now, there are no leads?” Hank interjected, looking to the Chief in disbelief. “How old was she? Is there a possibility she just ran away?”

Chief Murphy took over from where Connor left off. “She’s 19-years-old and was enrolled in our local college – Blackwell Academy. She had a tattoo on her calf of a dragon and a star on the inside of her left wrist. She was quite a memorable young lady around the town, however, she did have a few problems in the past. We do believe that the information lies within her peers and as seasoned professionals, I would like to request that you and Connor go undercover as staff at Blackwell to investigate further. Get to know the students, report back to me and give us a fresh new insight into the case. Without concrete evidence of foul play we cannot move forward, it needs to be done without the Prescott family getting involved.”

“That’s impossible…No offence, lady but you’re batshit crazy!” Hank exclaimed. “How am I supposed to act as staff in a college? And how is a famous android police officer supposed to blend in with a bunch of humans?”

Connor stood up, an idea in his calculated mind “He’s right, it might be impossible to go undercover as a member of staff as I would be easily recognised in this form and it might not be ideal to get close to the students. I would need to go undercover as a student.”

The room went silent. Even Sumo seemed to look up in scepticism. Connor sat back in his place, smoothing out the front of his sweater as he waited for someone to express their thoughts on the matter. Of course, it was Hank that broke the silence.

“No offence, Hun, but you weren’t made to look like a kid. You’re not an old man like me but you can’t pass for—”

Connor closed his eyes, no longer hearing the noises around him and the others watched as his features began to soften. The once subtle lines that indicated age and wisdom were replaced by the soft and smooth skin of naivety and late adolescence. A few freckles dotted around his face turned into an arrangement of sun-kissed speckles across his cheeks and nose. His hair seemed to morph into an untamed curly quiff and overall he looked much younger, slightly clueless but incredibly endearing and Hank hated every moment of it.

“No, no, no way! You are not going to become a student, that’s just…it’s fucking weird, Connor.” Hank jumped up in protest, causing Sumo to move from his space on the floor. “I’m going to look like a creep.”

“Hank, I can change back when I’m with you. This will strictly be for the investigation.” Connor stood to face Hank, taking a hold of his hands to which Hank shook his head, avoiding all eye contact. It was the same Connor he knew but it was understandably odd for him to see such a sudden change. “If you really oppose this I can change back, and we can find another way to get to the bottom of this missing person.”

Hank shook his head but thought about it for a moment, it wouldn’t hurt anyone to allow Connor to go this deep undercover and once he’d come home, he could change back into the Connor he knew and loved. He just never thought he’d really be sending Connor off to a college, or anyone for that matter, especially after…

“Fine. Fine, I’ll allow it but we’ve got to make some rules for this. First of all, no calling me grandad.”

Connor smiled triumphantly; the mission was on. He looked from Hank to the Chief whose mouth was open wide in shock, she momentarily closed her mouth to utter the words. “We really are living in the future.”


	3. Santa Monica Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is admitted into Blackwell Academy under the guise of a college student but is Hank really ready for this? Is there something wrong with Connor that could completely affect the investigation? Well, we'll have to find out.

_Goodbye to the children we'll never meet_

_And the ones we left behind_

_And the ones we left behind_

_I'm somewhere, you're somewhere_

_I'm nowhere, you're nowhere_

_You're somewhere, you're somewhere_

_I could go there but I don't_

**OCTOBER 6TH, 2039**

Connor had spent the entire night attempting to provide an analytical insight into the possible outcomes for the investigation that Hank had suitably named ‘Operation Jailbait’. However, the name was rejected by the Chief of Police. The android knew that there would be various repercussions, he could be discovered and that could result in a full federal investigation which was the last thing he and Hank needed. He needed to tighten up any loose ends.

** _TASK 1: CONDUCT A FULL INVESTIGATION INTO ADOLESCENCE_ **

It was 7 am when Connor sat down in front of the television. Sumo sat by his side, causing the cushions on the couch to make a slightly uneven dip. Connor had ensured the television was connected during the night as he had this idea in the back of his mind as soon as he accepted his mission. He remembered the movie he had watched on the flight – Clueless. It was a depiction of adolescents going through their time in school. He seemed to stare into space as he searched an online database of information about the cult classic. The movie was released in 1995, which made it 43 years old. However, it was named as a timeless classic and was even remade, however, that did not receive many favourable reviews. The word timeless justified Connor’s reasoning behind watching it. He sat up straight and set a hand on Sumo to casually pet him through the movie.

A short time later Connor had a notebook in his hands, noting down the overused and outdated phrases of 90’s high-schoolers like he was a part of a class himself. He could have easily added the entire movie into his internal system and picked apart the movie as he would usually, but Hank got him into doing things the human way, though it took an unnecessarily long time there was something charming about it. He looked down at the notebook and read, “Oh my God, I’m totally bugging.” He recited monotonously. This was met by a roar of laughter and he turned to see Hank standing in the doorway wearing silk purple boxers, picked out by Connor himself and a white shirt that had a few stains Connor just could never be rid of.

“Connor, what the hell are you doing and why are you _totally bugging_?” he teased. Hank parked himself at Connor’s side and gave the android a peck on the cheek before his attention was caught by the television screen. “Oh God, no, Connor. Really? This is not going to teach you a thing. For one they are supposed to be playing high school kids and you’re going into college, honey.” Hank tended to put the terms of endearment after a possibly harsh sentence as to cushion the blow.

Connor still didn’t appreciate the ridicule. “This is a timeless cult classic about adolescent life…” Connor began to explain. “Wait, how do you know about this movie, Hank? I wouldn’t have thought this was your thing.” Connor had a slight smirk on his face, the same way he did when he first found out Hank belts out love songs in the shower.

Hank scoffed and stuttered out a rushed explanation. “W-Well, I-I…I haven’t watched it but like you said it’s a cult classic, I was a kid when this came out. Look, it’s too early to be judged on my movie choices. Just know that these movies, no matter how current it’s not going to teach you a thing. This is not something you can figure out up here.” Hank said, tapping Connor’s forehead. “Movies are just filled with clichés written by old people who think they know what kids are into. College, high school…life, it’s all unpredictable, Connor. If you really want to do this, you have to experience it and make your own way. Now come on, you should take a break. Let’s get some breakfast together.”

Connor had completely forgotten about breakfast, he set the notepad aside and hopped up, “One superfruit breakfast wrap coming up.”

Hank grimaced and slowly trailed after Connor with a less than enthusiastic, “Great…”

**October 7th, 2039**

Hank helped Connor get ready for his first day of college. In fact, Hank had picked out Connor’s entire wardrobe during a quick trip to town. Connor was dressed in black acid washed jeans and a pastel blue sweatshirt that was ruined with the words squad printed on the front, but Hank thought this was perfect for Connor’s disguise. That’s what all the kids are wearing nowadays, right? Connor finished off the look with a black hat that conveniently hid his LED. He just wasn’t quite ready to part with it and neither was Hank. However, the most important part of Connor’s cover was his facial features. He called the process regression which made his face youthful and fresh, but it also resulted in a lack of eye-contact from Hank.

“I’ll come in with you as your legal guardian,” Hank said as he fixed Connor’s sleeves. “Do you remember what the number 1 rule is?”

Connor watched his life partner fuss around with his outfit and smiled. “Yes. Don’t call you grandpa.”

“Correct. Now the 2nd rule is, and I’m not sure why I have to say this but well here it is, kids do some dangerous and stupid things sometimes. I know you need to stay undercover but…just don’t do drugs, Connor. Got it?” Hank huffed with a serious look on his face.

Connor could understand Hank’s concern as young people were more susceptible to addiction, but he was not a human adolescent and could certainly handle himself with peer pressure. “Yes, Hank. Now, come on, we have to meet Principal Wells by 8:35.”

****

Connor and Hank walked side-by-side through the halls of Blackwell Academy. The drab décor was only lightened by the blue lockers the layered the walls. Hank felt like he was sending his boyfriend into a prison, but Connor saw this as just another investigation. The halls were swarming with students entrapped in their own social worlds. He passed by a boy being held up against a locker by a small group of sneering boys, he felt terrible, but it wasn’t the time to interject. His main task was;

**FIND PRINCIPAL WELLS’ OFFICE**

They walked through the halls until they found Principal Wells’ office. As they stood in front of the door Connor could see in his peripheral vision that he was being watched. The man seemed like a member of staff, possibly security but before Connor could scan the gentlemen he was being distracted by Hank.

“Are you nervous? You know we can just end this now and turn right back around.” Hank asked quietly. He was cautious about Connor’s emotions, stress, nerves and any negative feelings were always a struggle for the newly coping android. It was something he didn’t think he’d ever get used to. Hank just wished he could shield Connor from the world, but he knew it wasn’t possible.

“No, I don’t think so. I think I would call this unease.” He raised his fist to knock at the door, but his hand fell through the air as the door swung open.

They were met with a short bald man with smooth brown skin and deep lines that signified either age or a life of stress. He had thick, bushy brows and deep brown eyes that seemed to stare into Connor’s mind palace. Connor scanned over the man and determined it was Principal Wells, the principal of Blackwell Academy, before Connor could analyse the next pieces of information an alert appeared in his vision that read; **INTOXICATED! **Hank didn’t need the abilities of an android to smell the booze on his breath as he stood in front of them. The older man silently wondered if that was how he smelt to others when he was struggling with his alcohol issues.

“Hi, I’m Henry Anderson.” Hank greeted, extending his hand out to shake the Principals’. Hank, Connor and the Chief had decided a minor name change for Hank would be better off as it would not reveal any direct sources if investigated. Connor was able to keep his name and adopt the Anderson surname. “And this is Connor”

Principal Wells seemed to spring into action like a wind-up toy and gave Hank a firm handshake. “It is a pleasure to meet you both. Connor, you must be our new student.” He looked from Connor to Hank. “And you must be his—?”

“Legal guardian, yes!! Hank interjected swiftly for fear of being called a grandparent so early on.

“Well, it’s great to meet you. I’m the principal at Blackwell Academy, Principal Wells.” He looked back at Connor expectantly. The young android had a feeling that a human might describe as a boa constrictor squeezing the life out of your small intestines. “I’ve seen your record, Connor. Your grades are amazing. We are very eager and honoured to have you a part of our student body. Now shall we take a walk around? I can show you some of our facilities whilst you tell me a bit about yourself.”

Connor gave the principal an uneasy smile which triggered a quizzical glance from Hank. He hadn’t seen Connor give that look before. He put a comforting hand on Connor’s shoulder, masked as the sturdy hand of a legal guardian as Principal Wells led them through the halls.

“So, Connor, what interested you in attending Blackwell Academy. I’m always interested in hearing about our student’s motivations and…”

Connor carefully thought about his response but as he opened his mouth the school bell rang, it felt like the sound was growing louder and louder, with every shrill ring it deafened the android. He reached out to Hank but within the blink of an eye, there was only darkness. As if someone had just attacked him, he collapsed to the floor, holding his head. He felt as if his biocomponents were being torn apart. He tried to call for Hank but even his own voice was lost. He couldn’t assess himself for damage. He was stuck in a void, alone, scared and abandoned. Connor closed his eyes tight, the pain becoming too much. When he managed to open his eyes, he was standing in front of the principal’s office again. Hank waved a hand in front of Connor’s face as the android stared ahead in terror. It concerned his partner but with the principal staring at them both Hank attempted to play it off.

“These kids, always spacing out.” Hank pretended to chuckle. He looked down at Connor’s shaking hands and everything inside him wanted to abandon the investigation and take Connor somewhere safe. He was sure that if his LED was on show it would have been a solid red. 

“Well anyway, it’s great to meet you. I’m the principal of Blackwell Academy, Principal Wells.” Connor got the same expectant look he had earlier which made his figurative stomach drop for a whole different reason. He had been there before, experienced that exact situation. Connor tried to stop his hands from shaking by playing with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, he was confused, concerned and absolutely petrified. He ran a quick analysis, and everything seemed fine, but he knew something was off. He just needed to find out exactly what happened. “…Now shall we take a walk around? I can show you some of our facilities whilst you tell me a bit about yourself.”

Connor gave an uneasy smile and ignored the look Hank gave him. He continued to walk till he got to the same place as before and just as they stopped walking the school bell rang again just as it did before. Connor felt the familiar splitting pain, yet he was still there, no darkness, no void. Everyone seemed frozen around him as though he was stuck in one of his own reconstructions and then in a split second it was over.

When he finally realised where he was again, he was face-to-face with a young woman, she looked from him to Hank and finally to Principal Wells. She was a blonde-haired girl with a short pixie cut and expensive clothing that if it weren’t for the price-tag would be called outdated. Connor scanned over her, but nothing appeared, a though his Cyberlife authorised police data of each US citizen had been cleared. He stared at Victoria unwaveringly, attempting over and over to gain information from her but his stare caught Victoria’s attention who seemed to smile suggestively. “I would be happy to, Principal Wells. As a representative of Blackwell I am more than happy to show our new student around and make him feel…very welcome.” She said, stretching out the last two words as though they meant more than intended. Connor could only focus on trying to repair his obviously failing systems. Hank suddenly thought back to their chat about the rules and wished he had warned the android about sexually charged college students, especially since he was choosing to stay in the dorms. She gently touched Connor’s forearm, a touch that seemed to throw Connor out of his focus and had him slightly jumping. She chuckled charmingly, “I’m Victoria Chase, leader, representative and soon to be winner of the Everyday Heroes Competition.” She boasted.

During the encounter Principal Wells looked as though he had something better to do, looking down the hall absently for troublemakers whilst Victoria looked at Connor like fresh meat. She moved her hand from his forearm after a look from Hank that caught her off guard. She turned to Hank with a sickeningly sweet smile and extended her hand out to him. “Hello Sir, you must be Connor’s grandpa.”

Connor wanted to snicker; the comment made him feel a bit more at ease after the unexplainable events. Hank looked down at Victoria’s hand and with a look of disdain and reluctantly shook her hand. This was now his cue to leave.

“Connor, I’d better go.” He said, “Call me if you need anything, okay?” Hank finally looked into the young Connor’s eyes. It was strange and Connor probably didn’t even realise why this was so hard for the former Detroit lieutenant. Hank pulled Connor into a brief hug, not lingering enough to cause suspicion. When they separated Hank felt his eyes sting with tears but cleared his throat and turned to Principal Wells. “Is there any paperwork I have to sign?” He asked, walking away with the uninterested principal.

Connor watched as Hank walked away, he couldn’t say how much he’d miss Hank even if he was only going to be away for a little while, he couldn’t tell him to make sure Sumo was eating the organic food he made and he couldn’t kiss him one more time to make sure he wouldn’t forget the feeling of his lips. He felt someone touch his arm and realised he was being pulled by Victoria. He had the creeping feeling of a biocomponent-splitting-headache but in the next moment, it vanished.

“I’ll show you around. I basically run this place and if—” Victoria was cut off by what Connor thought was the school bell. But it had just rung before. “Ugh, we need to go outside. Someone’s probably smoking a peace pipe way too close to a smoke detector.” She said, turning around to lead him out.

Connor was more than confused, this certainly wasn’t what he was expecting for his first day at Blackwell Academy. He tried to make a primary task but it was distorted with numbers and letters;

**E!P7ORE B!4CK3E77 **

Connor blinked a few times until the words started to form a comprehensible sentence. Victoria led the undercover android outside, where a collection of students stood, waiting to get back in the building. Victoria noticed two girls standing to the side of the main stairs and scoffed.

“There they are!” she said as she marched over to them, leaving Connor by himself as she lectured the girls about something unimportant. This, however, gave Connor the opportunity to slip back into the building. He quietly walked through the building, hoping that his system failures were not going to act up at this crucial time. He stepped lightly through the corridor until he heard voices.

“I just saw Nathan Prescott waving a gun around…in the girls’ room.” The voice revealed. Connor stored that as valuable information and as he listened, he came to understand that Nathan Prescott could be an interesting lead in this investigation. He made one primary objective.

**F1ND NATHAN PRESC0TT  
**


	4. Piano Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's investigation seems to be getting side-tracked and he's only been on campus for less than an hour. Is he really prepared for life as a college student? Will he track down Nathan Prescott and disarm the dangerous fiend?

_How do you feel?  
How do you feel?  
I can't seem to breathe with a rusted metal heart  
I can't seem to see through solid marble eyes_

The urgency of the situation set off alarms in the androids’ mind palace. Operation Jailbait had only just commenced and already he may have to potentially disarm a student – the gun laws in the state permitted ownership with valid firearms license but a license did not give the owner permission to wave a gun around in a girls’ bathroom. The student had just revealed it to the principal and Connor knew that was the best move, in his mind, it was only a matter of time before Principal Wells would call the police to notify them of the incident. Within that time the android detective determined that he would have to find the boy and possibly keep him from causing harm to the student body of Blackwell Academy. He listened carefully, his impeccable hearing allowed him to listen to the conversation between the student and principal but it also alerted him to the footsteps that grew closer to his concealed spot. Connor needed to get out of there. He turned quickly on his heels, keeping his head low and his hat firmly on his head to avoid being easily identified. However, as Connor turned around, he saw a pair of polished black shoes in front of him, his eyes trailed up the well-pressed navy-blue uniform and scanned over the gold name-badge which read David Madsen. Finally, his eyes met the face of the man who had been watching him earlier. The burly moustache couldn’t hide the scowl on David’s face and the man secured his security-labelled hat on as though he was concerned that he would lose it. Connor felt the same way about his own but obviously for completely different reasons.

“What are you doing in here? Didn’t you hear that alarm? I don’t know who you are or where you’re from but around here that alarm means there might be a fire and you need to get your behind moving on out of here.” The security guard barked.

Connor remained calm, he was trained to handle situations like these after all and was supposed to be equipped with various tools to defuse them. He attempted to peruse his mental catalogue of responses but due to his prior break down his once superior mind-palace was coming up blank. It may take some time to regain what he’d lost since such problems had never happened to him before. He had no time to think back to his previous system failures as the threatening stare of the security guard, David Madsen, bored into his eyes.

“I apologise, Mr Madsen. I had to use the restroom at the time and—.” Connor didn’t have time to make an apology before David cut him off.

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that excuse today. I don’t like to hear excuses from troublemakers. Now get on out of here and wait for the all-clear.” David bellowed, using a very authoritarian technique which only confused Connor. He had given the security guard no reason to be suspicious and using the restroom seemed like a valid excuse but he had learnt during his time of working with difficult humans, sometimes they just weren’t rational. “I’m watching you, new kid.”

Connor took that as his cue to leave but even as he walked away from David Madsen, he could feel the unyielding man’s eyes on him. He didn’t dare glance back. As he broke through the large doors to greet the outside world his attention was drawn by the blonde-haired girl waving him over. Connor made no move to approach Victoria; he’d lost her once and was hoping that if he’d just ignore her then he could lose her again. The snobbish young lady audibly sighed before making her way over to Connor, leaving behind two others girl who looked lost as soon as she stepped away from them. A look of pure irritation was written across Victoria’s face,

“Connor, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Ugh, come on, I don’t have any more classes for today. I could give you a tour,” her look of annoyance was replaced with something that made Connor’s synthetic stomach turn. “Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll even give you a tour of my room.”

Victoria was the type who often got what she wanted and would stop at nothing, she was relentless but even the socially naïve android could tell this wasn’t an offer he should be accepting.

“I’d rather see my own room for now…alone,” He had to make sure she understood without offending her and quickly added, “But I do appreciate the kind offer.”

Victoria placed her hands on her hips, her perfectly manicured fingers tapping against her side-buttoned mini skirt. The corner of her eyes wrinkled as she squinted, her lashes almost touching and Connor tried to decipher her unreadable expression.

Her face slowly began to settle and Connor determined that maybe he had managed not to offend her, “Fine, I’ll show you where the dorms are. Nathan says it’s always a wreck in the boys' dorm and the toilets are gross but you’re a guy so you’ll probably be used to it.”

There it was again – Nathan’s name. It was as though he was being led directly to him.

“Nathan Prescott?” Connor questioned. He didn’t want to disclose what he’d heard but felt that Victoria may hold more information than he’d previously assumed. Victoria rolled her eyes and begun her stride towards the boy’s dorm. Connor quickly had to keep her fast pace as he strode along with confidence across the campus grounds. He needed all the information he could get about Nathan and whether the other students saw him as a threat. He had yet to confirm whether it was a lead to the wider case but he knew he had to find Nathan Prescott and this gun. He wasn’t sure if Hank would approve of him going into a dangerous situation alone on the first day of the mission but he couldn’t wait for Hank to arrive, this was a potential emergency.

“I’m not surprised that you know him. The moment anyone gets into this town you’re practically bombarded with his family name. Our dorm is actually called Prescott Dormitory, they give a lot of money to this school.” Victoria shared, it wasn’t clear whether she appreciated the Prescott family or loathed them for their status and reputation. “Nathan isn’t like the rest of his family, he’s…he’s a good guy but…” her train of thought seemed to veer off into nothingness, it was unclear whether it was an accident or whether she purposely abandoned it but Connor needed her to get back on track.

“It seems like you know him well. Are you close?” Connor asked, turning to look at her as they walked side-by-side.

Victoria’s lips formed a tight line and her brows were furrowed as though what she had in her mind plagued her thoughts more than she could say, “We were…I mean, we are. He’s like a brother to me, he’s just been a little distant recently but that happens. He doesn’t need to tell me everything but I’m one of the few people who really listen to him. I’ll introduce you to him, he needs people he can trust.”

Connor wasn’t quite sure what it was about him that made people more likely to trust him, it was just his programming but obviously, it didn’t work for some, like David Madsen. He had determined from Victoria’s admission that Nathan was possibly troubled and the relationship with his family may be less than desirable.

“Anyway, Nathan and I basically run this place. I’m what some people around here call the whole package.” Victoria boasted, returning to her air of confidence.

Connor gave her a look of scepticism, “Who calls you that?”

“Everyone.” Victoria glowered as though to ask why Connor was questioning her status. There was a moment of silence between them, all that could be heard was the buzz of students around them and the sound of nature settling into the background of the lively campus. He could see the dorm, only a short distance from where they were. Connor had to think of each potential possibility for his actions, he could question Victoria further regarding Nathan and possibly attain more information about the gun or he could question her regarding Rachel Amber and the overabundance of missing posters that polluted the school grounds. He seemed to take too long and before he knew it, Victoria was continuing with a speech about her status again. “You know if you’re lucky I can get you into the vortex club. You need to change your clothes though; we have standards in this club. If I had it my way, I’d kick half of the people out based on their thrift store outfits alone.”

Connor was extremely conscious of the blue sweatshirt with the words squad that he now felt set him apart from the group he needed to be in. He wasn’t quite sure how Victoria did it but she had the ability to make the intellectually superior android feel apprehensive and insecure. He didn’t even know what to say or what he should do, it was as though his mind really was that of a college student as he was forced to reconsider his appearance and his sense of belonging. Victoria proceeded to make unnecessary conversation and Connor didn’t have the space to interject. He was going to have to find out the rest of the information he needed for himself, it was time. “…and that’s why we can’t just let anybody in the vortex club. I mean, who’d have thought that the little Catholic girl would be such a slut on camera.” Victoria laughed but Connor had not been listening. Instead, he was concentrating on the dorm in front of him. They slowly made their way up the steps, moving aside as a few other boys vaulted out of the dorm carelessly throwing a football around.

“Watch where you’re going, Zachary!” Victoria hissed. She rolled her eyes and composed herself before entering the dorm with Connor trailing behind her. She led him all the way to room 111. Connor noticed the slate by the door which read ‘The Prescott’s rule this town’. After what Connor had read before arriving at the town it seemed to be true. The Prescott's owned and funded a lot in the small town. Victoria’s knuckles rapped rhythmically against the door; a short shuffle could be heard before the door swung open.

“What do— Oh, Victoria. What’s wrong?” There he was, Nathan Prescott. Connor scanned his face; his systems still weren’t working well but were better than before. He could not detect any criminal record but there was an instance of previous mental health problems that had not been fully disclosed against a public or government database which meant Connor didn’t have full access to it.

Victoria smiled at the potentially dangerous boy, “Nathan, this is the new kid, Connor.” She looked over to Connor and Nathan did too. “Connor, this is Nathan Prescott. Don't worry, he'll take good care of you while you're here.” She seemed to say those words as a warning to Nathan so that he'd be nice but Nathan's untrusting eyes were glued to Connor's. Victoria sighed quietly and turned on her heels to exit the boys' section of the Prescott Dormitory. "I'm going to go chill on the steps. Come find me later."

In all honesty, Connor hadn’t wanted to listen to Victoria drone on any longer about her status or the Vortex Club but as she sauntered away the android could feel a sense of loneliness and dread.

Nathan’s expression was unreadable, he seemed wary as his eyes squinted into a judgemental gaze. He opened the door slightly wider and sighed, “Come in, I’m not going to watch you stand out here all day.” Upon that request, Connor quickly stepped into the room. Connor glanced around the room, taking in everything his eyes could see. The first thing he noticed was the darkness, it was daylight outside but the dark artwork on the walls along with the closed blinds on the windows created a solemn atmosphere, it was unsettling, to say the least. Expensive photography equipment lay strewn in different areas of the room, he might have been working on something before he had been disturbed. The android fixed his hat tighter on his head, ensuring that his LED was still concealed, he looked unsure of what to do or say and Nathan’s stare only made things worse. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed the smoke detector had been disconnected, whether it was a fault of the building or Nathan’s rose suspicions.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Nathan huffed as he watched Connor survey his room, “Just sit down on the couch.”

Connor perched himself on the black leather couch, he was sat in front of a large projector screen. It was obvious the boy enjoyed photography and the creative arts but what interested Connor was where he was hiding the gun. Nathan Prescott didn’t look intimidating, even when he tried to be. He seemed like just another college kid who tried too hard to be bigger than he was, however, looks could be deceiving. Deceit is one of the larger parts of human nature and throughout his time working on the Detroit Police Force Connor had noticed that humans found it easy to cover up their true intentions. He wasn’t sure how to tackle the issue of the gun, he couldn’t blow his cover so soon and Nathan wasn’t armed at that moment as far as Connor could tell. Did he still have the gun? Was the student who disclosed the information wrong? Connor could feel Nathan’s eyes boring into the side of his face and he joined him on the couch. Most humans tended to look away when caught staring but Nathan didn’t, he only stared harder.

“Do you smoke?” he asked suddenly to which Connor quickly shook his head. He could hear Hanks words in his mind. He had promised the older man that he wouldn’t succumb to peer pressure or do any drugs. He wasn’t aware of recreational drug use being in his capabilities and didn’t want to affect his systems any further. Nathan didn’t like that answer and scoffed disapprovingly, “Mind if I light up? You know you can’t hang with us and be against it?”

Connor assumed that Nathan was talking about him and Victoria. He didn’t take Victoria for the drug-abuser type. Hank certainly wouldn’t approve of any drug-use, he’d worked on the Red Ice Task Force for some time and understood how drugs could destroy lives but now Connor was thinking about indulging in recreational drug-use just to fit in. It was not necessarily a bad choice but it may have more negative consequences than positive. He didn’t have the time to answer Nathan before the boy got up and grabbed the already formed joint, Connor scanned over it, his abilities slowly coming back to him and he detected a hybrid strain of marijuana, that was also known as Acapulco Gold in the police files.

“Maybe I’ll just have one…” he tried to search for the word that college students might use but settled for the one he was familiar with. “…smoke…please?”

Nathan laughed, “Sure, I can get a lot of the good stuff from my guy. You can never run out of too many school supplies.” He lit the tip of the joint and passed it over to Connor. This was a big mistake and Connor knew it but this was for the sake of the operation, he’d gone undercover in the past and done things that he wasn’t always in support of, this was just another thing to add to the list. He didn’t need to tell Hank and wasn’t planning to unless it became an important feature of the investigation. The stench was strong and as Connor inhaled the smoke into his body, he felt like biocomponents were about to reject it. Large red letters appeared in his vision as he passed it back to Nathan, alerting him to the potential smoke damage but there was nothing he could do. He wasn’t sure if it was having the same effect on him as it would a human, however, when Nathan attempted to pass the joint back Connor’s hand reached out and fell slowly through the air.

He wouldn’t have known that certain strains of THC would or could affect his mind-palace or why it would, it seemed impossible but it was another one of Elijah Kamski’s added features that he waited for androids and humans to discover. There was probably many more hidden ‘Easter eggs’ rooted deep within the conscious mind of an android. Connor felt unsettled, his body abuzz with unknown energy, however, he had the desire to sink back into the leather couch and become one with the furniture.

Nathan snickered and settled himself comfortably against the soft leather, he looked much more relaxed than he had earlier and had lost the judgemental gaze.

“So what are you studying?” Nathan asked, inquisitively. “You might’ve guessed by the cameras and lenses around here that I’m into photography.”

It took Connor some time to respond, although to him it seemed immediate. “Drama…I…I’m a part of the drama course. The arts have a great reputation in this school.” Despite his body working against him, he remembered one thing he’d read regarding the drama department. “There’s been a lot of great plays. Mr Keaton’s work of involving students from different faculties, The Tempest was one of the biggest plays the school performed. Were you around to see it?”

If Connor had been sober, he would have detected the tension in his jaw as he looked away, “Um, I don’t remember.” He quickly changed the subject. “So, you want to be an actor or something? You look the part; I mean you’re good-looking or whatever.” Connor wasn’t sure how to respond to the compliment, Hank didn’t gush about his looks that often but when he did it made the android feel warm and light, but Nathan’s minor compliment just made him feel hesitant. The short silence between them gave Nathan more room to share his feelings about the drama department. “The arts are keeping this whole place running, no one cares about the sciences. With Mark Jefferson here, it’s the only saving grace for this dump.”

“Mark Jefferson?” Connor had read something briefly about his profession change into a teacher at Blackwell Academy, this was something monumental for the school.

“Yeah, he’s the greatest teacher in this school. He knows what he’s doing and actually cares.” Nathan sat up slightly which led Connor to do the same, his eyebrows slightly raised and his unblinking eyes stared into Connor’s. “You know my Dad couldn’t even dream of being half the man he is. I only have three people in my life that really cares about me, my sister, Victoria and Mr Jefferson. Everyone else just…just keeps pushing me.”

Connor felt Nathan’s irritation rising as he dwelled on the thought that the majority of people in his life didn’t care about his wellbeing. He chose his words carefully, “People do care about you, some might have challenging ways of showing it.” He began to paraphrase Victoria’s words to him and held his intense eye contact. “You’re not like your family, you’re a good guy. You just need people you can trust.”

Nathan put a hand on Connor’s thigh, he’d only then noticed the bruising on his knuckles. Whether that was from punching walls or punching people he had no idea. “Can I trust you, Connor?” his eyes were glassy and bloodshot. Connor wondered if this would be a moment of revelation and the thought quickly sobered him up. Whether Nathan could give him a potential lead in the investigation or the whereabouts of the gun, it would be something that would make the whole encounter worthwhile.

Connor nodded with fake sincerity. “Of course, you just need a friend, I can be there for you, Nathan. You can confide in me.”

It felt like time was slowing down and Nathan’s hand seemed to slip further up the android’s thigh, creeping up the black denim. Connor could barely question what was happening before Nathan’s face moved closer to his and his grip on Connor’s leg tightened. Connor had to think quickly, his mind-palace desperately trying to clear the fog of marijuana that clouded his processes. Before Connor would have to push Nathan away, he was saved by the vibration of Nathan’s phone, which thankfully spoiled the unwanted moment. However, the incoming message was not good news. Nathan clenched his fist and stuffed his phone into his pocket, “I’m going to kill that hippy bitch!” he thundered. He snarled like a rabid dog and paced the floor of his room, the room felt as though it grew darker with Nathan’s own darkening emotions. His mood had turned from a blissful high into an angered rage just from a simple text. Connor hadn’t seen what had enraged the boy but was alerted by the threat of murder to whoever he described as the ‘hippy bitch’. Nathan mumbled incoherent sentences and Connor was forced to stand up and step in the way of the erratic student. He held Nathan’s waist and although Nathan saw it as a possible act of intimacy and reassurance Connor was simply ensuring that he didn’t have a gun in the waistband of his pants. “Connor, I can’t do this right now. I’ll call you later, maybe you could come over tonight.” Nathan tore himself away from his new interest and opened the door to allow him out. There wasn’t much more Connor could do, the boy was surely unstable but he could only hope to follow him and stop any possible incidents.

They both exited the room and without another word Nathan stormed down the corridor, leaving on the tension in the air behind him. Connor had to follow him, this was only the first day and his mission was already more complicated than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Does anyone feel sorry for Nathan or do you see him as a danger? Let me know what you think!


	5. Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has to intervene in an altercation, witnessing the true side to a new 'friend' and meets an interesting new character. Uncomfortable and unsettling are not even close to how he feels with the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Blackwell Academy is a senior high school rather than a college but because of some of the finer continuity issues it's a college here and I think that works better with the age of these kids.

_Someday we will foresee obstacles_

_Through the blizzard, through the blizzard_

_Today we will sell our uniform_

_Live together, live together_

Connor's instincts told him to intervene but it was like he was wading through a river of ever-thickening tar, limiting his movements as the scene unfolded before him in the mostly empty parking lot. He was shielded from sight behind a black Dacia Sandero, it was big enough to provide enough coverage but would also allow Connor to see the alarming sight.

"Do not analyse me! I pay people for that. Worry about yourself, Max Caulfield." Nathan growled. His pupils were dilated and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot, it wasn't clear whether that was due to the drugs or the anger but either way it was terrifying for anyone staring into the eyes of the enraged student. The sun was boring down on Nathan's face, little beads of sweat trickled down his forehead giving him the look of a crazed and unsound individual. However, Max didn't back down.

"Take a step back, Nathan Prescott." She spat. Her expression firm and steady as she refused to back down for the likes of an entitled and infuriated student. Connor recognised her voice immediately. She was the girl who expressed concern for Nathan's activities in the girls' bathroom. Her was beginning to piece together their history and this made the situation feel dire. Although Nathan didn't have a gun on him there was no telling what he would do in that rage-fuelled moment. Before the situation could escalate any further another boy stepped in between them. Although he seemed apprehensive Connor thought he may have a good chance at stopping the squabble. That was until Nathan headbutted him. "Hey, leave him alone!" Max shouted as she tried to intervene.

At that moment Nathan spun around, a snarl shadowing over his lips as he gripped Max by the throat. "Nobody tells me what to do," she struggled against him and Connor's body seemed to be freed from its limitations. "Not my parents, not the principal or that whore in the bathroom."

"Stop that! Right now!" Max exclaimed with panic in her eyes. Her half-bitten nails clawed at his face till he was forced to gree her and she stumbled back in shock, her own hand reaching up to touch her throat. Connor ran forward to stop Nathan from abusing her any further. He held him back and Nathan struggled violently against the android. A car skirted to a halt just short of Max and a blue-haired girl watched with wide eyes from behind the wheel. Everything was happening so fast. Connor didn't have time to understand why she had been careening through the Blackwell Academy parking lot. Such erratic driving could have easily caused an accident but at that moment it was a saving grace. Max and Connor's eyes locked for a moment, his body felt light and weighted at the same time. A feeling of hope and impending doom caused the LED under his cap to flicker from blue to yellow to red and then back again once Max finally scrambled into the car. Connor certainly wasn't alright but he didn't have the time to self-assess as another altercation erupted behind him. Nathan and the boy who had stepped in to protect Max were at it again. It was hard for Connor to scan the boys face when Nathan had him pinned against the ground and his fist seemed to be in the way.

"Nathan, stop!" Connor ordered as he pulled the boy off. The car's engine revved beside them, giving Nathan something else to set his sights on. Despite Connor's hold on him, he ripped himself away, causing a tear in his baseball jacket. If Nathan wasn't so fixated on ending Max's life he would have been furious.

"Get your punk asses out of there now! Don't even try to run! Nobody messed with me!" Nathan was practically seething as he unleashed hell on the passenger side door. The car hurtled away, leaving heated tire tracks in its wake. Connor grabbed Nathan by his shoulders and looked into his eyes. He couldn't see the vulnerable boy that he poured his heart out to Connor earlier, he couldn't see the boy that just wanted his Dad to care. Instead, he saw pure rage and a complete disregard for the pain he just inflicted on two other students.

In the meantime security guard David Madsen sprinted to the scene, panting as though he had made any effort at all to stop the altercation. Connor definitely didn't see the point in having school security when two students had just been assaulted in broad daylight but there he was - David Madsen. David walked past the injured student who was just getting up from the floor and immediately went to grab Nathan.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help." Nathan whirled around, the rage still present in his eyes as he said, "My Dad owns you, Madsen and don't you forget it."

With a final yell of exasperation he stormed off, leaving the chaos he caused behind him. Warren limped over once Nathan was gone, a sigh of relief left his mouth but it was obvious that the pain was still there. "Thanks for trying to help," he said, offering an uncomfortable smile to Connor. "I'm Warren." His right eye already looked sore and swollen.

"You need to apply ice to your eye," Connor said somewhat absently. His eyes had fallen to the tire tracks on the asphalt and his mind was attempting to piece together different types of information. He needed to analyse the tire tracks to see what type of tires they were and whether they were registered to a specific vehicle. He felt like he was conducting numerous investigations at the same time but that was exactly what he was made to do. Warren nodded, feeling somewhat ignored before limping away and before Connor could approach the tire tracks David spoke up, ruining the androids train of thought.

"Wherever you go trouble seems to follow. I'll get to the bottom of this..." David scowled and swaggered away, his shoulders back with confidence and his head slowly moving from left to right as though he was surveying the area for any more incidents. Maybe if he had been doing that in the first place he'd have stopped the fight altogether. The abrasive security guard was more of an inconvenience and he didn't need nor could he afford to be watched at such an early stage.

Connor walked towards the tire tracks and touched the marks; in his vision, he saw the likely make of the car which he already knew, however, the tires were not registered. If he wasn't forced to restrain Nathan he would have seen the license plate. Now all he knew was that Max Caulfied, who was the target of Nathan's aggression had found safety inside of the unknown vehicle. Could Max be of help to the Rachel Amber investigation? Possibly. However, at that moment all Connor was concerned about was ensuring her safety as Nathan Prescott was so unreliable and inconsistent that there was no telling what he would do. That he knew for sure. With a list of things to do but no major breakthroughs what he really needed was Hank. He missed him already, not just as a partner in love but a partner in this investigation and he wondered if Hank was missing him too. He'd barely had the chance to settle in before they were asked to join this investigation, it didn't seem fair but it was for the sake of a missing girl and that was enough for them both. 

For now, Connor had to gather as much intel about key members of staff and the student body that may have a connection with Rachel Amber, he'd also have to keep an eye on Nathan. The information he'd gathered so far was minimal and known by many. Hank was in charge of investigating any leads outside of the school but Arcadia Bay's chief of police seemed to know something about more about the schools' relation to this case and it was up to Connor to find that out. With access to Rachel Amber's digital school record, he studied it as he walked back to the main building. According to the file she was born in Long Beach, California, which was a possible lead to her whereabouts but moved to Arcadia Bay. The school found her to be a 'quintessential student' and claimed that she excelled in her studies as well as extracurricular activities. Even her popularity amongst student and staff was acknowledged which was perfect for Connor as that should mean that more than a few people would have something to share. Yet, even though she was spoken with such high regard an update was pinned alongside her school record that stated she had stopped attending class and that no students nor teachers seem to be aware of where she was. That must have been around the time of her disappearance. Of course, it was possible that such a high-achiever may have sought success outside of the small town of Arcadia Bay but for no one to know her current whereabouts is strange. 

Connor stepped into the main building, it was eerily quiet as the previous fire alarm had dispersed many of the students. He thought logically about his next steps, he should speak to as many members of faculty as he could but he needed reasons. It was unlikely that a college student would introduce themselves to a professor that they had no business with. That was why he should talk to the Drama teacher. That would be his teacher after all.

After a short walk, he had located the drama lab. He looked in through the small window on the door. Posters were displayed around the otherwise drab room, a circle of chairs faced a mini stage and on one of the chairs was a man. His head was facing away from the window and he seemed fixated on a large folder in his lap. Connor took a deep breath for self-regulation and entered. The man immediately turned giving Connor the opportunity to scan his face. His advanced scanning system seemed to be up and running again as his details came into view.

Mark Jefferson - _Born: April 11th 2001 - Teacher/Professional Photographer_

Criminal Record: _None_

That was not who he needed but he recognised the name. Nathan had mentioned him and it seemed as though he had provided some kind of guidance for the troubled boy. "Apologies, I was looking for Mr Keaton," Connor said, stepping in further and glancing around the room for another member of faculty.

"No reason to apologise. Mr Keaton is getting lunch, I'm just in here to organise some of the drama clubs headshots, I'm Mark Jefferson, well I suppose you should be calling me Mr Jefferson. Is there anything I can help you with?" Connor had run into another miss-step, he could have gone to find the drama teacher but hoped that as he was simply getting lunch it wouldn't be long. In the meantime, it gave him another reason to interview another teacher. Before he could answer Mr Jefferson spoke again. "I'm not a drama teacher but I know a few things about the arts. I've taken many photos of aspiring stars in my day. I worked as a professional photographer and taught photography around the world..." with every word his big brown eyes of wisdom seemed to stare into Connor's non-existent soul. "I know who you are..."

Those words made Connor's body feel stiff and his mind raced with potential verbal escape plans but on the outside, he remained calm, "Oh?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Of course, Principal Wells has told the entire faculty about you. You have the best record this school has ever seen. You're a genius in his eyes and he says you'll be the bright star to pick this school back up. I think I can see what he means now." Mr Jefferson had a small smile on his face but a mysterious expression behind his eyes, it made Connor feel uncomfortable like when he and Hank revisited The Eden Club after a string of robberies were made and the patrons could not keep their eyes off him. "So is it Cooper?"

"Connor actually..." The android corrected but he had a feeling it was merely a joke. Connor moved further into the room now that there didn't seem to be any risks.

"Sorry, of course. Connor. So Connor, what are you studying here? I know you're not part of my junior photography class...though I wish you were." The last part of Jefferson's sentence was said awfully quiet. If Connor didn't have a superior sense of hearing he would have missed it.

"Drama, I enjoy many of the arts, photography included but acting is something I have always been interested in and with how different Arcadia Bay is I wanted to see what it had to offer." Undercover investigations were like acting and it was programmed into Connor, the nuances of concealing one's identity and the attempt to portray another. "However, I do have one worry..."

Mr Jefferson's brows furrowed with concern and he moved the seat next to him, a small gesture for Connor to sit down but he didn't take it. "What it is? If there's anything I can do to ease your worries I am more than happy to help."

This was Connor's opportunity to get to exactly what he needed. "I've been seeing a lot of posters around about a missing girl...I don't know much about her but I guess a student going missing is something that can put anyone on edge."

Mr Jefferson crossed one leg over the other and closed his folder before seemingly clutching it to his chest. He seemed tense, even a tad defensive. His eyes were cast down to the floor as he said, "Yes. Miss Amber was dear to us all here at Blackwell Academy. These posters are a daily reminder that we all must care for our friends as much as we can because you never know what could happen even in our small town. She was a wonderful student and she will be missed but she is in all of our thoughts and prayers..." 

Connor noticed that he spoke about her in the past tense as though she was no longer alive. She was missing and the investigation was 'closed' but she had not been confirmed dead. "It sounds like you-"

It happened in a split second. Like a deafening blow to the side of his head and another to his thirium pump. A white light engulfed his vision before slowly turning into complete darkness. The feeling of drowning in darkness is one of the worst feelings imaginable until you realise it is just the feeling and there is no sweet release of death. He had been plunged into that same void of nothingness, filled with an overwhelming sense of doom and fear. He couldn't think rationally, he couldn't explore his surroundings. All he could do was scream for help.

"Hank! Hank, please!" he choked out. There was an odd voice in the distance and the feeling of water running down his cheeks. He wasn't sure if he was crying or if it was an unexplained rainfall.

"An androids greatest desire and greatest fear is consciousness. However, the unconscious requires honesty. No vanity or posing, just...pure expression." The voice echoed around the chasm, bouncing off unseeable walls and then as though it was all in Connor's mind he woke up. There he was on the floor of the drama lab, being cradled in Mark Jefferson's arms. 

"Connor, just be still." his voice sounded frantic, as though he had to catch his breath but that was expected if a student had just passed out in front of him. "I think you may have fainted."

Connor could understand a look of concern or even confusing, that would be normal but that wasn't the look he could see on Mr Jefferson's face. It looked like admiration, maybe even desire. He felt Mr Jefferson start to lift his hat and his mind went into a mode of defence and fear. His hands shot up to his head to pin the hat down against his scalp and he scrambled to his feet.

"I'm fine, Mr Jefferson..." he staggered backwards, away from the man as he secured the hat on his head. "Just...This is just because of the overwhelming nature of the school. It was nice talking to you but I've got to go."

Connor fled at an instant. Leaving Mr Jefferson watching the open door in Connor's absence. He had left a lasting impression on the older man but all Connor wanted and needed was Hank. He needed to tell him what was going before it got worse. The android detective broke through the doors of the main building and froze for a moment.

With the bright sun still beaming in the sky he looked up to see snow falling around him. Things were getting stranger by the second. 


	6. Mt. Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor attempts to gather more evidence but as always something seems to be getting in the way. Time is never truly on his side. *Trigger Warning: Reference to Kate's incident*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter, it was actually supposed to be a lot longer but I stopped writing here to save you guys. Hope you enjoy!

_Digging like you can bury_

_Something that cannot die_

_We could wash the dirt off our hands now_

_Keep it from living underground_

**October 8th 2039**

Connor pattered around the house, his bare feet barely making a sound against the wooden floors of his new home. Hank’s oversized shirt hung off him and swayed gently around his thighs as he tidied their home before he’d have to inevitably prepare breakfast. He was being followed around by Sumo, who was the first one to realise he was back. Connor had returned home late last night as he’d chosen to hideaway in his dorm, rather than face the situation he found himself in. He just didn’t want Hank to worry for the moment but now he knew that he’d have to explain what was going on, he didn’t want it to affect the investigation but it was crucial he tell his partner. Connor stepped quietly into the bathroom, a new barrage of sticky notes on the bathroom mirror – typical Hank. However, one stood out to him. A blue sticky note hung in the top right corner of the mirror – ‘He will be fine,’ it read. It seemed that Hank needed a reminder that Connor would be fine, that eventually they’d tackle this case like all the others and be back to their norm. Connor smiled and looked at himself in the mirror, he was back to his normal appearance and all seemed well, he truly was fine now but he wasn’t sure how long that would last. As the android continued to stare at himself, questioning his adequacy a figure appeared in the doorway behind him. 

Hank seemed to jump in sudden shock as he saw Connor, “I should’ve known you were back when that big lump wasn’t hogging the bed.” He grumbled, gesturing to Sumo who had chosen to lay obediently beside Connor. The older man approached the android and gave him a half-sided hug. “What time did you come back? And how did things go at the school?” Hank wanted to know everything and also give some further ground rules into his behaviour but when Connor attempted to give Hank a peck on the cheek the android almost stumbled back. This wasn’t something that happened often, Connor was not one to stumble easily. His sense of balance was impeccable and even Hank knew that. “Connor, what’s wrong?” Hank asked, holding onto Connor's waist tightly.

Connor looked back to the mirror, expecting to see an obvious problem in his appearance but there was none. No thrirum leakage, no unintended facial regression. The android turned back to face Hank, “I think we need to talk…”

****

After a brief explanation of the odd incidents, which had been occurring from the moment he stepped into Blackwell Academy, Hank was concerned, to say the least. “You’re calling Markus now. He could help, right? He’d know someone…anyone that can help or maybe the internet. There much be some android instruction manual crap on there.” Worry plagued Hank’s voice; the dark circles under his eyes made his worrisome expression appear disheartening and as Connor stood at the counter, looking over at his partner he felt guilty.

He grabbed a cloth to wipe down the already-spotless counters, “I suppose I could call Kam-” Connor immediately stopped when he saw the unamused expression on Hank’s face.

“I thought we agreed not to mention his name in our house. This is an asshole free zone.” Hank wasn’t kidding. He couldn’t stand Kamski due to his unwillingness to help in the android revolution. The man-bun sporting genius only ever replied to Hank and Connor in cryptic messages and memes when they had asked for his help.

“That was back in Detroit. This is our new home, not yet declared a Kamski-free zone.” Connor was trying to bring levity to the situation but by the look on Hank’s face, it wasn’t working. He set the cloth back down in its rightful place and joined Hank at the table. He was careful when pulling out a chair as it seemed that Sumo had decided to find solace under the table, taking up the majority of the space. “Hank, I promise I will find a solution to this. I will not let this affect the investigation.”

Hank’s hands slammed onto the table in frustration, the air felt tense and the fire in his eyes burned as they stared into the coarse wooden table. “Dammit Connor, this is not just about the investigation. I’m worried about you; don’t you understand that. I thought you of all people would’ve learnt by now that sometimes you have to think past the investigation. Not everything is about this freaking ‘mission’ you always have.”

Connor turned his head, avoiding eye contact with the man in front of him. This wasn’t the first time he had heard this lecture but he still hated to be reprimanded for trying to do good. “I know, Hank. Really, I do but a girl is missing and something is going on in this town that we need to get to the bottom of. If this girl was your child wouldn’t you want to know what happened to her.”

Hank froze and Connor realised what he’d said may seem insensitive. He wasn’t sure how Hank was going to react. Any time the memory of his late son, Cole, entered his mind he seemed to shut down. Hank was a proud man, unaccepting of help through therapy or simply talking about how he felt with Connor. They had only had a brief conversation about Cole that didn’t involve Hank getting up and locking himself away.

“You’re right.” Hank said lowly. “We do have to find out what happened to this girl. I want you to be safe and I’ll do anything to make sure you’re not hurt but I want this resolved. I don’t have a lot of leads but I’ve got some interesting information from the Chief and some of the locals.”

Connor was relieved that Hank hadn’t responded coldly or angrily at his statement and couldn’t help but smile to show they now had a mutual understanding. “I have some information too. From what we both have I can start to put together a virtual link chart.” Connor enjoyed piecing information together, this was only the beginning and he had a lot more information to collect.

“I had a conversation with Chief Murphy, she gave me all the information they had before they closed the case. Since they came to the ‘conclusion’ that she ran away for some kind of modelling gig they have no suspects of foul play but Rachel Amber did seem to have a lot of issues around town.” Hank shook his head as he spoke, “Drugs, sex, you name it and someone had a story of her involvement. She hung around with all types of people and you’d think maybe she’d have gotten in trouble with it all but guess what, her Dad was the DA.”

“And you believe he has something to do with her disappearance?” Connor questioned, but it didn’t match up. “But how does this relate to the Prescott’s? When Chief Murphy gave us this mission, she implied that the Prescott family had something to do with the closure of the investigation.”

“No, no. He was the DA before she disappeared, he was jailed for…well it’s a long story but he wasn’t even out by the time Rachel went missing. He tried to do what he could once he got out but after they closed the investigation he moved away. I guess a former DA couldn’t face living in the same town he got arrested in.” Hank snorted derisively. “But anyway, he still has no idea where she could be, he thinks she ran off. No one seems to be able to contact her mother but the Chief believes that she’s not with her. Everything is just going to a dead end, there’s no real connection with the Prescott’s besides a stupid club Rachel joined at Blackwell, it was funded by a Prescott. It was the tornado club or whirlpool…Vortex! That’s it, the vortex club.”

Connor had a lot of information to process. The father was unlikely to be a suspect but the mother had not been questioned. The only real connection Rachel had with the Prescott’s was a college club that was funded by a Prescott. It took him no longer than a few seconds to research what the Vortex Club was. “The Vortex Club was founded in the 1980s, it is a very popular club along with the drama club, vegan club and the sci-fi movie club. It is now funded by Sean Prescott, father of Nathan Pre…” Connor knew that Nathan was a Prescott and that the secrets seemed to lie with his family but he didn’t want Nathan to be tied into it. He felt sorry for the boy, he was obviously lost and suffering from serious problems but did that mean he had something to do with Rachel Amber’s death?

“What is it, Connor?” Hank leaned forward slightly to touch his hand. He knew that the android knew something.

Connor took in a deep breath and exhaled as he withdrew his hand, “I met Nathan Prescott, Sean Prescott’s son. He’s a nice kid when he’s not brandishing a gun in the girls’ bathroom or attacking students.”

“Come again?” Hank said, his face taken aback with surprise.

Connor didn’t want to accuse Nathan whatsoever; he actually had the suspicion that if there truly was any Prescott involvement it would be Nathan’s father. “I know, it’s terrible and I hope that Principal Wells will do something to ensure the school is safe. No one should have a firearm on campus and maybe we can call for some kind of sweep. He was reported by another student so if something isn’t done soon, I might have to take matters into my own hands.”

“That pathetic Principal isn’t going to do shit. It’s like this whole town is trying to cover for them. A little bit of money and the world goes insane…” Hank huffed and stood up from the table, pacing back and forth for a moment before going to the fridge to get a beer. “I need a comfort drink.”

Connor chuckled, “You found time to get beer but didn’t get any of those new healthy juices I mentioned?” He was constantly trying to get Hank to live a healthier lifestyle, he wanted Hank around for as long as humanly possible. “I spoke to Nathan; he’s troubled and unstable but I assessed the situation and for now I think the likelihood of another incident is minimal.”

“Connor, I trust you but I don’t want anything to happen to you or any of the other kids in that school. You need to find the gun, if the Arcadia Bay police won’t do it then sure as hell us Detroit yahoos will.” Hank opened his bottle of beer with a nearby bottle opener and took a long gulp. Connor liked that Hank still had a lot of pride in his previous work as a Detroit Lieutenant. “He’s a key figure, Connor. Get the gun, find out what you can and stay safe. You know body language and tone, it’s just like an interrogation. You’ve got to get him to trust you, that’s the only way. Oh and see if he has any friends who might easily give up information, like whereabouts around the time Rachel Amber went missing. Anyone he confides in…”

Connor peeked under the table to usher Sumo out before he stood and walked casually over to Hank. “I can do that, Lieutenant.” He said with a small smirk before yanking the beer from his hand. “And you find out what you can about Sean Prescott. We need to secure these leads.” Hank tried to reach for the beer but Connor held it away from him with ease. “There’s no time for beer, you’ve got to drive me back to the campus. I’ve got class.”

“Oh boy…” Hank grumbled.

****

Armed with his undetectable facial regression and some confidence Connor strode back onto the Blackwell Academy campus. It was hard to leave Hank again but they had to get going with this investigation, it hadn’t even been a full two-days but they had a lead. They were both great cops and it showed in their dedication. Connor passed by a familiar boy with a black eye who seemed to be enthusiastically discussing the weather with a spectacle-wearing.

“90 degrees, Brooke! I saw it with my own eyes. I was in the science lab when it happened and it was insane. Even the weather service can’t understand what happened.” It was Warren and he seemed to be quite excited about the odd snowfall yesterday. Connor noticed it too but a weather anomaly was the least of his concerns. He yanked the brim of his cap down to conceal his face as he walked past Warren and ventured into the dorms. He moved like a thief in the night, listening out for movements around every corner. Once he’d made it to Nathan’s room, he gave a brisk knock on the door. He wasn’t about to break in without knowing whether he was in or not. He had a mission that needed to be accomplished.

**TASK: LOCATE THE FIREARM **

Connor’s gaze shifted from left to right before he finally made his entrance. As soon as he opened the door he was faced with chaos. The room had been trashed but from what he could tell, nothing seemed to have been stolen. There was a chance that this was Nathan’s own doing but Connor had no time to consider what had led the boy to this point, he had to find the gun amongst the wreck of a room. With no time to waste Connor began to rifle through Nathan’s belongings. He waded through a sea of discarded papers and books before reaching the bookshelf that upon further inspection contained an array of horror DVDs. Some of which even Hank would find terrifying. Connor’s elite android vision scanned over the shelves to detect any faults in positioning and he found one DVD that stuck out a bit further than the rest. He moved the DVD and found a collection of letters addressed to Nathan with no return address and a simple picture. Connor held the photo between his fingers, it was Nathan alongside a line of people. He was in some kind of costume, his face painted to seemingly imitate that of a skeleton. He looked uncomfortable but that wasn’t the main thing that stood out to Connor, it was the girl further along in the line – Rachel Amber. They seemed to be in the same performance. He wasn’t sure how long ago this picture had been taken but it was a potential key in the investigation, it was something that Nathan didn’t tell him about.

Connor slipped the photo into his pocket and moved on from the movie-filled bookshelf. He searched drawers and a small wardrobe space but there was nothing. The only place left to investigate was the bed. Connor carefully lifted the mattress and although there was no gun, he did spot two phones. One seemed heavily damaged but both were locked with a passcode but Connor had a technique, all he had to do was look at the remnants of the human fingerprints and he’d be able to decipher what it was. Both were incredibly easy. It was all valuable evidence, if he didn’t take this opportunity now, he might miss out on important pieces of evidence. In the first phone were a number of aggressive messages to people to a laundry list of people. Connor took a visual copy of as many messages as he could before moving onto the second phone. He just needed to gather the evidence but more messages seemed to come through on the second phone and he noticed the personalised background. It was Nathan and Victoria, both seemed happy in their own way. It was obvious they were close and even as Connor looked at the messages a barrage of texts came through from Victoria.

> _‘DON’T WORRY NATHAN. I’LL INVITE HIM TO THE VORTEX CLUB PARTY AND YOU CAN TAKE IT FROM THERE’_
> 
> _‘DON’T RUSH INTO THINGS, OKAY?’_
> 
> _‘MEET ME BY THE STEPS BEFORE CLASS’_

It was a wonder how Victoria didn’t see his behaviour as alarming. She seemed to look out for him and attempt to subdue his worries. Connor wasn’t quite sure who Victoria was planning to invite but he’d certainly enquire more information from her. She seemed more than willing to talk for what felt like an eternity. Connor opened another message and heard charging footsteps from outside. His mind went into a panic, attempting to find an escape or hiding place but there was none. He couldn’t hide under the bed. Escaping through the window was not an option in the dorms. Connor’s mission was not going to plan and now it seemed even worse. He approached the door, expecting to be confronted with Nathan as he listened out for the noise.

“We’re already late, Zach. What’s the point in running?” An unidentifiable voice called through the hallway. The footsteps continued down towards the door and Connor waited until he believed they had completely gone.

Connor let go a deep sigh of relief and reached up to secure his cap but noticed blue dots dripping onto his arm. He touched his nose and looked down at the thirium smeared across his hands. It only took a matter of seconds before Connor collapsed to his hands and knees. It felt like his biocomponents were being torn from his body as he blacked out. His body belonged to the void of darkness and despair. It was a nightmare. Have you ever had the same nightmare over and over again and it still evokes the same reaction of utter terror? That was how Connor felt as he called for help once again in the darkness. However, this time it was slightly different. He saw a speck of light, as though someone was clawing their way through the darkness to save him. He could hear footsteps, voices and then muffled sound of a gunshot before it felt like he was being dragged backwards through the darkness.

Connor woke up on the floor of Nathan’s room. In a daze, he scrambled to his feet and made a dash for it. He felt weak and confused, he needed to clean up the evidence of thirium. It would disappear after a few hours but he didn’t have that kind of time. He had class and- Class…Connor checked his internal time but it seemed to count backwards as though everything was in rewind. It was likely that he was either late or going to be. Despite his internal and obviously external struggles, he managed to stagger to his dorm room to clean himself up. He tried to call Hank but it immediately went to voicemail. He tried again but it was the same response. Connor didn’t know what to do or who to turn to. All he had in that moment was himself, as though he’d never left the chasm of darkness. He had to stay strong, he’d told Hank he’d be fine. He was an officer of the law, an android. He was Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife.

“Go to class, call Hank again and then call Markus…” he said out loud to himself. He cleaned his body of the blue liquid and looked at himself in the mirror. “This mission will be a success.”

Connor always expected to do well, his expectations of himself were high, as they should be but nothing about Arcadia Bay seemed to be working in his favour. He calmly and quietly left the dorm but was faced with a large crowd. Everyone’s gazes led to the roof, the hums of what seemed like a hundred students reverberated like static in the air. Connor stepped down the stairs and looked up to the roof. A student he hadn’t seen before stood precariously on the edge of the roof and in a quick moment, there was a loud gasp. Connor tried to run forward but suddenly it was as if the air around him thickened, it was almost hard to swallow.

“No!” he heard a distant cry before the student hit the ground and as he looked around everyone was frozen. Everyone except Max Caulfield. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!


End file.
